Does This Jumpsuit Make Me Look Sexy?
by Demi-goddess
Summary: [Entries to the competition I'm running!] When the Demolition boys get their official Abbey clothing that they will wear at future World Championships, Tala draws unwanted attention to his body… but is all of it unwanted? KaiTala Competition Ended!
1. Entry one Kuro666

Righty oh! This is mah competition- to write a Kai/Tala fiction withinmah rules. If you would like to enter mah competition, see mah DeviantART page or go to Troublesome Aries' profile-page: the rules and regulations are in both of them! (please read them before you continue to read! It will make loads more sense!)

**This is entry number one, by Kuro666.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Nor the characters. Nor do i own this story (nor any OCs which may appear). But i do own thsi concept and i will seriously hunt people down if they use it without permission (or if it is used outside of this competition)

Added notes  
- None of Kuro666's entry has been changed! It is purely her work!  
- This contains yaoi of the Kai/Tala type!

* * *

**Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?**

* * *

"Ewww… what the hell is this thing!" Ian spat out as soon as he saw the new offical abbey clothing that they were going to wear at the World Championship. 

"Aww... crap! Do we really have to wear this shit!" Bryan glared at the 'clothes'.

"Calm down Bryan! Its only clothes, it can't look that bad on us." Tala said cheerfully.

"You might not mind because you are so female like." Bryan muttered.

"I heard that!" Tala glared playfully and almost tackled Bryan.

"Chill. Tala calm down he is just joking." Spencer said lightly from the bed where he was sitting on glaring at the 'clothes'.

"Yeah! I am just joking!" Bryan said then mouthed 'female' to Tala.

"Ugggg…" Tala groaned towards Bryan.

"Yo! Did you guys tried out the clothes yet?" Kai popped out from nowhere and asked his teammates.

"AHHHHHH!" Tala screamed surprised at hearing Kai's voice.

"O-kay…" Kai said looking at Tala weird.

"No! And I really don't want to put on this 'thing'" Ian said with disgusted.

"It's ugly." Spencer plainly stated after looking up from the hideous out fit.

"I fucking hate this thing whoever designed it, I swear I will hurt them!" Bryan growled.

"My Demolition Boys! How do you like my specially designed outfit for you guys?" Boris exclaimed from the door.

"Yeah! Specially designed for retards." Bryan said glaring at Boris.

"Now don't say that. Bryan! Because you will be wearing them to the World Championships! Isn't that great!" Boris said with enthusiastic.

"No." The Demolition Boys all flatly answered in unison.

"Fine be that way! Ta-ta boys! I got a little appointment with Voltaire." Boris said with a wave and left.

"That meeting can't be very innocent…" Kai said after the disappearing back of Boris. He then swing shut the door and plopped down on Tala's bed.

Bryan finally took the courage and took the 'clothes' out of the clear wrapping that it was in.

"Oh my fucking god! It is a jumpsuit!" Bryan shouted in horror.

"A jumpsuit!" Ian also screeched in terror. "But…but…but it can't be, I have never seen a jumpsuit wore on anybody and it looked good before…"

"Who cares about whether it looks good on us or not, the point is nobody have ever worn a jumpsuit since the last century." Bryan shot back.

"Well whether we like it or not, we will have to wear it." Spencer said.

Kai and Bryan started to curse in any colorful languages that they know of.

"I hate Boris." They all stated with glowing eyes.

**XX A few hours later XX**

"Hello boys!" Boris said entering their room with a messed up hair and open shirt. "Bryan, Ian and Spencer, you guys have beyblade practice right now. Kai, Tala, you guys need to come down to practice at 9:00 tonight."

"Hn." Kai said.

Bryan, Ian, and Spencer walked out and went down to the training rooms. The room became awfully quiet; it was filled with an uncomfortable silence. None of them had the courage to say something until…

"Do you think this jumpsuit will look good on me?" Tala asked while looking at his jumpsuit.

"Ummm…why don't you just try it on since nobody would?" Kai asked tearing his gaze off his book and on top Tala.

"Sure." Tala chirped and skipped into the washroom.

'He has such a sweet ass.' Kai thought staring at Tala's ass.

Tala striped naked and put the on jumpsuit, he looked in the mirror and a 17-year-old red haired boy stared back at him. He frowned at the jumpsuit and stepped out with a broad smile on his face.

Kai just stared.

**X Kai's POV X**

Oh my god, he is so sexy in it! The way the jumpsuit hugs his feminine curved hips, his muscles and his chest. The shirt fits him perfectly; all the right curves are shown. You can tell in an instant that he works out almost every single day. He is just so gorgeous. I just want to hold him in my arms and kiss those pink parted lips that he licks so every often. I just want to touch every single part of his body. My eyes wandered all over him and stopped right where the leg area is. The cloth were obviously too tight there. He was blushing when he realize where I was staring at, he is so cute when he blush. He just drives me insane!

"Kai! Can you please stop staring at me… I feel very uncomfortable…" Tala whined making me even more desperate for him.

"I like to stare at you…" I licked my lips.

He just blushed the color of his hair.

I stand up and walked towards him, he shifts uncomfortably.

"Do you like me?" I asked, I have to tell him how I feel towards him or else I will go insane.

I blushed and lowered my head.

**X Tala's POV X**

What? Did he just ask me do I like him! Hell yeah! I loved him the day we met at this abbey. My heart is racing and my face is burning up. I saw his crimson orbs, they were filled with fear, fear of rejection, and he feared that I don't feel the same for him. I had to tell him I felt the same way he feels for me. Suddenly I couldn't find my voice, so I just nodded, and that was enough for him. He pushed me on to one of the beds.

**X Normal POV X**

"I love you, Tala." Kai whispered.

"I fell in love with you the first time we met." Tala whispered back.

They both grinned.

"So… Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?" Tala asked the boy on top of him.

"Very sexy… but I think you will look even more sexy without it." Kai smirked.

"I think you will be quite sexy too with out your shirt." Tala gave him an identical smirk.

"Well… let's see it, shall we?"

* * *

**By Kuro666**

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know themselves that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work. 

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 2ND SO HURRY HURRY HURRY!**


	2. Entry two Talababy

A/N- oooh! Another entry! Thank you to all opinions expressed within reviews; they help!

BIG NOTE! This competition closing date has been postponed due to lack of two things: entries and time of notice for competitors. Also due to the factthat I have atruckload of coursework to complete and therefore i won't have much time to judge.The closing date is now April 9th. Hope that has helped some and hasn't screwed others!

Entry no. 2 has been written by Tala-baby, who is so polite in her disclaimer! (that'snot sarcastic, mind) THANK YOU!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters (Pity). The plotline belongs to Miss Demi-Goddess but the story belongs to me! Muahahaha. I (Tala-baby) will become seriously homicidal should anyone attempt to copy this story and use it elsewhere. This was written for a competition, composed by Miss Demi-Goddess. She is allowed to use it XDDD

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at the box on my bed. It was inconspicuous… a plain white box, rectangular, about 12 by 7 inches. Needless to say, it fit in to my plain room, perfectly while creating a scene of its own at the same time. Necessities in the abbey were sparse while luxuries were few and far between. Upon entering my safe haven, if you could call this cube of space that, I had been confronted by this particularly strange vision. Very rarely was I given boxes, and even rarer than that were the occasions that they contained something. 

I took one step towards it and another until it was within reaching distance and I stopped. Curiosity was not something I allowed myself to partake in regularly and I cursed this rectangular form for awakening such a thrill of expectation in me. I was beyond emotion. Bryan would surely mock me for such weaknesses.

The box was in front of me; never the less and I allowed a finger to brush its matte board surface. It left a smudge from my fingerprint behind, marring the shiny and before now, unblemished lid. My face, reflected in the brilliant white was distorted in the wake of that fingerprint. There was no writing on it, no note, no sign of what it contained. Just a box. It was maddening.

I knelt down next to it and pulled the lid off harshly. How dare a box infuriate me so. Inside, there was a soft layer of tissue paper, concealing a hidden treasure. Peeling back the unwrinkled pale tissue, it was revealed to me. A white polo neck at the top divided down the centre with a thick orange stripe. Orange stripes also ran over the shoulders in an opposite direction. There was a small symbol decorated on the left breast.

Clutching the distastefully coloured thing, I lifted it out of the box and stepped away form the bed to eye the full contents. The white sleeves ended just below the shoulder. At the top of the junction where the arm met the torso protruded a metal hook type thing. One each per arm. I could knock people out with those just by shrugging.

The centre orange stripe stopped at what I guessed would be the stomach and other stripes progressed down the side profile of the leg. I blinked slowly. Surely this cannot be my new uniform. I could kill Kai. I told him to make Boris choose something that would instill fear in my enemies. They'd be more liable to rape me than fear me if I were to wear this. Lowering it to scowl vehemently at the box that had revealed such disgusting attire I was met with blue.

A soft yet deep blue cotton was peeking out between the folds of tissue and I quickly tossed the jump suit on the bed to investigate. I pulled out another garment. It was a shirt, thick, and warming to the touch. A thermal shirt. Such material was needed in the cold of Russia. At least Kai gave me that much. How could I have trusted him?

The sleeves were long, and no doubt, the shirt was to be worn under the white and orange jumpsuit. Underneath the shirt was a matching coloured belt with a thick iron clasp and two orange straps looping from front to back, no doubt meant to hang around my hips. I almost hissed in rage. Kai wanted me to look effeminate did he? We would see about that when I beybattle his ass into the next world. Teach him not to mess with Tala Ivanov.

Sighing disdainfully I gather my new outfit and made my way to the bathroom. I had to shower anyway and a meeting had been scheduled for 5:00pm. I had twenty-five minutes to prepare myself for the ridicule that was sure to come for my new look. I knew I had no say in the matter. The material looked expensive and was finely crafted, no doubt costing Voltaire Hiwatari quite a substantial sum of money to have the designs made and created.

If I didn't show up to the meeting in the new attire, I would most definitely be forced back to my room to change into it. I would feel even more embarrassed after such a scene.

Switching on the shower, I stripped myself of my customary outside clothes. They were plain, and as ordinary as trainee clothes, and stepped under the warming spray. The reason for simple outfits is because in my logic, I think I should be recognised for my talents. People should know me for my beyblading skills. Not my 'pretty effeminate face', not my 'big blue eyes' and most definitely not for flashy clothes.

Kai has the upperhand in the fashion business. He has the whole bad boy predator thing going on for him. He skulks in the shadows as if he were the devil himself, his long white silk scarf flowing behind him with every step, his garnet eyes flashing like wine under a shimmering spotlight, and his hair swaying lazily to an unheard song, lost to an unfelt breeze. It's no secret that Kai is mysteriously sexy. He even knows it, and he is said person.

I wonder how he would feel if I stained that scarf of his 'accidentally' or sliced his hair off with Wolborg 'accidentally' for 'accidentally' buying me a sluttish outfit that I will be expected to wear to the World Championships in god knows how many months time.

Reaching down, I clasped the bottle containing the last luxury I was permitted in the abbey after completing a damn near impossible training exercise. A bottle of wild cherry shampoo. I was crazy about it so I only used small doses at a time. It had lasted me four months so far and I still had half a bottle left. It was my only luxury and I intended to use every ounce of it, sparingly and usefully.

Rubbing it soothingly into my hair I closed my eyes and tried to cast the garish outfit outside my shower as far from my mind as it would go. Rubbing furiously to create the soft lather on my hair I focussed only on the feeling but somewhere In the back of my mind lurked a bright orange and white distraction. Dropping my hands, I sighed furiously, rinsed my hair and climbed out of the shower to look at the culprit cause of my tension "This is all your fault" I muttered at it with a glare.

Drying myself off as slowly as I could possibly manage, I denoted that I had been in the shower for only six and a half minutes because of that blasted suit. That meant I had eighteen minutes and 20 seconds remaining before the embarrassing showdown.

Sitting down across the room from it, I stared at it until I felt my eyes begin to water and my vision blurred. The bright colours were blinding me. Was this some sort of diversionary tactic? Kai thought I couldn't hold my own in a battle. He thought I needed neon colours to blind my opponent? Or that I had to wear painfully tight clothes to put all their attention on me instead of focussing on their skills? I was insulted. He thought I needed help didn't he!

"Oh Kai" I hissed lowly in my breath, reaching down and grabbing the midnight blue belt, grasping it in so tight a grip that had it have been glass, I would have shattered it "You'll pay for underestimating me. Believing that I would need your assistance. The very idea is demeaning" Storming out of the bathroom, I threw the only thing concealing my body from the world, a towel, to the side and assessed my outfit again.

"He will pay" Stalking over to my drawers, the only thing aside from the bed in my room, I pulled out a pair of plain boxers and pulled them on hastily. Reaching out I took hold of the dark coloured undershirt. Now the blue did bring out my eyes and accentuate my lightly toned muscles but that is beside the point.

Slipping the orange and white jumpsuit over my legs and slowly up my body, tucking in the tight blue thermal shirt, I rearranged the material so it rested comfortably on me and looked somewhat presentable. Pulling up the hidden zip under the arm, I fastened the belt around my waist tightly to keep the baggy excess in close range so as not to obstruct arm movement. When I bent down to put my white boots on, I noticed something. The sleeves were slightly too long and rested over the back of my hands in a comfortable way, making my fingers look slender- no! It does not look good on me at all. Any tactics Kai was planning on using will fail drastically! My eyes dropped down to look at myself.

"What the?" I stared down at my leg in mild astonishment "I do actually look like a female. He made my thighs look fat! Damnit!" Stamping my foot angrily like a petulant child I took note of the time again. I had nine minutes left. Making my way back into the bathroom I snatched up the comb and ran it through my rapidly drying hair. The cherry scent still hung heavily in this room like a deep breathy perfume surrounding me with a relaxing aura that took away my anger for a few seconds.

Those few seconds were enough. I am supposed to be beyond emotions. I'm not supposed to lower myself to human standards and feel anger, or sadness, despite situations that are unpleasant or unbalanced. I scolded myself "How could I act so weak over an outfit. That really is female behaviour"

Without another thought, and flicking my two fiery red bangs out of my cerulean eyes, I marched to the door, yanked it open and prepared myself for a laughable moment that was sure to be had, at my expense.

* * *

"Oh, my, god, Tala" Ian was trying not to laugh. His voice was so damn high pitched and his magenta eyes just screamed hilarity. His own outfit was a laughing stock so I don't know where he gets the nerve to laugh at me. He was wearing baggy green trousers, a worn yellowish shirt the colour of mustard with dungarees straps and goggles from world war two for crying out loud. 

"Where do you get off laughing at me, Ian?" I hissed as venomously as I could muster "You look just as ridiculous" The short one shut up at that and nodded to accept my response to his childish behaviour "Too true" He acknowledged "I bet Kai will get a kick out of seeing us dressed up so stupidly"

I sat down and folded my legs, resting my elbow on my knee and my cheek in the palm of my hand "I wouldn't put it past him. Boris did after all insist that Kai choose the outfits he wanted us to be in for the finals. Boris is already treating Kai as team captain and the position hasn't even been given yet"

The door opened behind Ian and he turned just in time to see Bryan walk through the door, a stoic expression on the normally emotionless face "I see the fairy godmother got you to dress up for the ball as well" He noted dryly as I glanced at him with open disgust at the third set of attire for this evenings festivities.

A simple blue t-shirt with an over the top maroon waistcoat type jacket, sleeveless with yellowish wool as the collar. The colour clashed horribly with Bryan's lilac hair and made the twelve-year-old boy seem even more pale and sickly looking than usual. Simple maroon trousers finished the look. The colours did him no justice.

Bryan snorted, "You know what I think?" The other two occupants of the room, being myself and Ian, blinked at him, waiting for him to continue "I think Kai's just afraid of being shown up. He doesn't want anyone taking the spotlight away from himself. We're not likely to be given any attention in this shit"

I straightened up in my position and turned my nose up at the idea "What makes you think that I want any attention because of the way I look anyway" Glaring out of the corner of my eye at Bryan, I noted the raised eyebrow "I want recognition for what I can do, not what I look like"

"And we all know what you can do, don't we Tala" An amused voice broke the silence in the room and I turned my eyes to the door. There he was stood, his white scarf once again flowing with his hair in an unfelt breeze, his gaze pointedly settled on me as I stared back at him, defiant eyes burning with rage at his comment.

"Yes…we all know what you are good for…" Kai licked his lower lip slowly at that and I barely suppressed a shiver. That look, it was so, unbridled and open, and at me. So fierce with clarity that I almost stood up to make myself feel stronger. He was staring at me as if I were a piece of meat.

Spencer entered behind the none moving figure of the crimson-eyed phoenix. His attire was as laughable as ours. Green and white. He looked more like a rugby player about to lift a ten tonne whale than a beyblader. I wisely chose to keep my mouth shut in Kai's presence though, as that burning stare moved onto the rest of the team. I didn't want that look aimed back at me again.

"I'm sure you all hate your new dress code, but I for one am pleased with it"

I couldn't help myself. Sniggering lightly I muttered under my breath "Yeh, sure, if you're colour-blind" Those eyes fixed on me again, without me even looking up to acknowledge them "What was that Ivanov?"

I smirked "Nothing –sir-" He smirked back at me "Bryan, take your team mates out to practice and get used to their new attire. I have to have words with Red, here" I hissed at the pet name. Mocking my hair colour was such a low blow.

I stood up, folding my arms over my chest and leaning on one hip to regard the phoenix with a freshly prepared glare. One corner of his mouth turned up in a sort of sneer at me, almost wrinkling the shark fin tattoos adorning his cheeks but not quite. Striding towards me purposefully, his white scarf billowing out like a storm cloud behind him, his gaze never left my eyes, fixed on mine. Red versus blue. I stared up at him, as he stood before me, towering a good inch or so above me.

"You seem to have a problem with manners Red" He snatched my chin in his hand with a movement as sharp and quick as a lightning strike. I knocked his hand away and glowered "Stop calling me Red"

Kai started to circle me, almost like a vulture about to take its fair share of a meal "It seems someone needs to teach you to be polite Tala. You're obviously not learning about the necessities of speech when addressing your superiors" I choked back a laugh at that comment. Him? My superior? Ha!

I was caught off guard by the sudden push at my shoulder blades. It sent me tumbling back until my spine hit the lockers of the changing rooms we used after practice. I was about to push off from them to attack Kai back for such an underhanded tactic when I felt both my wrists grasped and pulled against his chest, tugging the rest of my body in momentum and sending me crashing into him. In that moment our mouths met in a kiss.

My eyes widened in shock, watching his staring amusedly at me as he deepened the kiss. He was still staring at me as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I felt so uncomfortable with that sharp red glassy stare on me that I pulled away from his mouth and looked away. A sign of weakness I know but it was so unexpected I didn't notice my wrong move until I had made it. Looking back at him, the victorious smirk on his face almost made me wither with shame.

"You're learning Red" He held both my wrists in his one hand and pulled my face back to his with the other, pressing our lips together again and pushing me back into the lockers he had pulled me from, pressing himself against me. There was something strange overcoming me. It was vaguely reminiscent of previous feelings of happiness I had felt before, but stronger, with a much stronger tingle running through every inch of my body. It was too alien to ignore and yet, I wanted more of it.

Pressing back against him in return I kissed him back and felt his tongue slide into my mouth. His lips changed position, and I realised I could actually feel him smirking at me. I fought back as furiously as I could, kissing him as strongly as he was me. He obviously had the advantage though, being more experienced in such arts as kissing. I was only eleven after all. Obviously being a year older than me had its perks.

I felt his hand loosen its grip on my wrists and both of his hands slid down my back, pulling me away from the lockers and settling under my thighs, lifting me easily and wrapping my legs around his waist. I couldn't get away now even if I wanted to. I admit though that I didn't. I loved this feeling he was evoking in me. Pushing me back against the lockers in this new position, I felt his body slant against me at a different angle. The friction was delightful, as he started moving harshly against me, in circular motions. I threw my head back as one of his hips brushed past a sensitive spot on my thigh. He was looking up at me, his eyes glinting with malicious amusement, temptation even.

I'm not stupid. I know damn well what he's thinking. Since the age of six, all the boys in the abbey had been forced to endure sexual stimulation to build strength and resilience to all forces of nature. They made us endure such tortures before we even knew what puberty was. Kai knows I know that too. He's deriving pleasure from the fact that I can't stop it as well.

He brushed against the part of me that most craved his attention at that moment and I couldn't help the soft hitch in my breathing when he did. I forced myself not to make a sound, which he would feed on as weakness. I pushed against me harder and I cursed myself as my eyes clenched and I made a low sound in my throat.

I could feel his eyes watching me. Opening my own, I stared down at him, as he looked up at me "Had enough yet Red?" I was about to retort when he squeezed my thigh, lowering me slightly to attack my neck with little bites that left me momentarily speechless. His hand moved up slightly, massaging the junction between my thigh and my ass and I tried to stop the shiver of pleasure that began at the tip of my hair, before it reached the legs wrapped around him but he felt it and he grinned predatorily.

I gasped as I felt his arousal pressing into me, position just below me. If I wasn't wearing this blasted jumpsuit and he dropped me… I trailed this train of thought off with a shake of my head, watching his eyebrow rise in amusement "Something wrong love?"

I glared, or tried to as he ground against me again and my words came out a dribbled mess of moans instead. He had waited for me to speak before assaulting me, the bastard. I was just about to curse him when he pulled my head down with a hand he had managed to free and pulled me into another kiss.

I was just about to respond when the door burst open and the voice we least wanted to hear echoed around the room "Hiwatari! Ivanov!" I winced as Kai backed away from my mouth, smirking, his eyes never leaving mine as I stared over at the door, putting up my emotionless mask "Yes Boris, sir"

The older man looked enraged at us, frolicking in the changing rooms. Kai released me and my legs fell back to the floor. I regained my balance easily after the years of training and straightened my attire, clasping the belt that had come undone during our little session. I shot a sideways glare at Kai for getting me in this mess.

"You two will be punished for this insubordination" Boris seethed at us, removing his infamous red eyed goggles and giving us a stern once over "You will both run 25 laps around the entire abbey immediately and then I will send Bryan to collect you to you can clear out the training hallways. Thoroughly, with toothbrushes. How dare you act so disgracefully in such a public space"

He rage was clearly unbridled as he shook from the tips of his fingers to his twitching eye. As Boris turned to leave still shaking with fury, Kai nudged me subtly and I stepped forward as Kai opened his mouth to speak "Tala would like to ask you something Sir"

Boris spun around quickly and snapped "What?"

I schooled my expression into a worried face as Kai smirked to my left "Sir… Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

It became fifty laps after that.

* * *

By Tala-baby

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work.

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY HURRY!**


	3. Entry three Angeltread

A/N- I recieved this third entry shortly after the second, so if you have this 'fic' on watch and haven't read the second, go read now!

This third enrty was written by Angeltread (have I got your name right, dear?)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own a cell phone, two kitties, a silver dragon lighter, twenty three bucks, fifty-six DVDs, and several accounts on fanfiction sites, but Beyblade? Yeah, right.

* * *

"…What the hell is this stuff?"

"Good question."

"Is it alive?"

"Maybe they killed it."

"Guys…it's _clothes_…they can't _breathe_…"

"Cotton can."

"Shut up, Tala."

"Just saying, that's all…"

Kai shook his head at the team's adverse reactions to the new clothes that Boris had presented to them earlier that day. The only one who had yet opened his package was Bryan, who stood glaring at it with distaste, the others crowded around him in curiosity and a slight sense of fear of the atrocious articles.

"It sucks," Bryan stated flatly.

"Thank you, Sir Points-out-the-obvious-a-lot. Yes. It sucks. And ours probably all suck too, so why the hell are we wasting time on you when we could be feeling sorry for ourselves?"

"I can feel your care, Tala," Bryan said dryly. "All I know is that I'm not wearing this…this…_thing_…to the World Championships. What about you guys?"

"Not a snowball's chance in hell," was Ian's timely reply. They turned to see that the blader had opened his package and was staring in horror at the clothes contained. Bryan snickered.

"Yours are worse than mine…"

"Are not!"

"I seriously have to wear this?"

They turned to Spencer, who had dropped his bag onto the floor from horror of its contents. "Why the hell can't we just wear jeans or something? Even the Abbey uniform would be better!"

"'Cause Boris is a sadistic prick who's using us to take over the world and likes to embarrass us for the sheer fun of it?"

"Nicely put, Tala. Very nicely put," commented Kai, smirking. "How 'bout you open yours, then?"

Tala paled but picked up his package. He peered inside.

A blue eye twitched. "Boris is pure evil."

"Boys?" Without even bothering to knock, Boris burst into the room. "Boys! Get into the new clothes, now! We have an inspector coming…and you know what will happen to you should anything go wrong…"

"Does our clothing count?" Bryan muttered darkly as Boris left the room again, no doubt to double check that no weapons were left visible.

"Apparently not."

Tala's eye twitched again. "I am not changing into this thing."

"At least I look respectable," Ian said. "It covers me, thank god."

"How could it not, shorty?" Bryan sniggered. He dodged Ian and went behind the corner screen, changing. He stepped out, scowling.

"My, my, don't we just look wonderful today?" Ian gushed, smirking. He was going to make so much fun of Bryan…so many opportunities!

"Shut up, midget."

"You - !"

Spencer stepped out from behind the screen, effectively silencing the room for about thirty second. Then Ian sniggered: "You're as bad as Bryan – almost."

"Whatever, short stuff."

"Argh!"

"Tala…your turn…"

"Why not Kai?"

"Because I didn't get one."

"Fine. You can go put on mine."

"Thanks…but no thanks."

Tala sighed. "Fine, but if you're blinded – "

"From your beauty?"

Tala glared at Ian and continued, "- by the awfulness of it all, I won't be held responsible."

He stepped behind the screen and stayed behind it long after he had finished changing. Kai sighed. What one earth was his crush doing back there?

Yes, his crush. His crush of six years. God, it sucked to be him sometimes.

"Tala?" called Bryan. "Come out alr-!"

"Oh…oh my…" whispered Ian, eyes wide. Spencer gaped, slack-jawed, while Kai was having problems…somewhere down below.

Tala wore a white-and-orange jumpsuit.

Kai had thought no one could ever, ever, _ever_ pull off a jumpsuit. Oh, god, had he been wrong. He silently begged his little soldier to stand down.

Everything was silent for a moment until Tala suddenly asked, "Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

His only answer was Kai's mouth crashing onto his passionately. He pulled himself closer to the slightly taller boy.

_Maybe this jumpsuit has its advantages after all…_

* * *

By Angeltread (I'm praying to God I got your name right...)

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work.

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY **


	4. Entry four Kamia Kotai

**Demi-goddess:** Bloody hell... there are so many good fictions in this competition it might just take more than one day to pick it... ACK! And one more thing... (i'm gunna say it as nicely as i can before i blow up) please may i remind readers that each 'chapter' is a different story. If i recieve one more review saying 'Update soon!' or 'Please continue' i will seriously scream. People who know me know that i will... and people in the Antarcticand places farSouthwill see and hear the explosion. I will update WHEN i recieve the entries and of course i'm going to continue! Well, not me, per se, but this competition- **COMPETITION**- will end April 9th! So until then, chapters will (hopefully) keep coming!

If i offended anyone, i sincerely apologise, but just try to be empathetic... please? (Yes, i'm an emotional biatch: your point?)

* * *

This entry (number 4) is written by Kamia Kotai 

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or any of its wonderful characters. Nor do I own this concept which belongs solely to Demi-Goddess Queen of OC's.**_ (D-G: But she does own this story!)

* * *

"You do know I am allergic to…" pausing the teen looked for a tag and finding none shrugged at the older man, "whatever material this is." Nodding his head he watched the elder with a stoic expression as if trying to convince the other. 

"Yeah and I just gained like ten pounds since we got these so I can't wear it. But if I could I want you to know I would." Another chirped his garnet eyes narrowing at the sight of the abomination lying on his bed.

"I have a phobia with the color blue so I'm out too." A third shrugged turning away to face the last occupant who had yet to say something.

"Well?" the director asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what?"

"Well come on lets here yours." He sighed rubbing his tired eyes. Teenagers really were a pain.

"My what?" the other recoiled raising a suggestive eyebrow.

"Your excuse for why you couldn't possibly wear your outfit unless to brave death."

"Oh okay." Shifting his weight the blonde pondered on this for a moment before finally looking back up, "I don't like clothes."

"You boys are ridiculous. I'll have you know these outfit were designed especially for you." Boris announced his eyes glaring at them through the crimson screen of his goggles.

"By chance was the person who designed them staring off into space?" Tala questioned frowning at his new, 'uniform'. "Because if that was the case that means either they are blind or they are just crazy old nut jobs."

"Hey Boris did they design yours too?" Ian erupted into a fit of laughter one that he had been trying to suppress ever since Tala had opened his, 'present'.

"That's three laps Valcovich." Boris snapped sending a challenging glare at the boy as if daring him to try again.

Turning away Ian grumbled about it ignoring the snickering teens standing beside him with looks of triumph. "It's not my fault you dress like an idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Make it 5, and I want you to run in your new uniform. Which I must add is what you will all be wearing to the World Championships next month." Looking from face to face he mentally cheered at the looks of surprise and eventually disgust falling over the group.

"The only disaster the Demolition Boys are going be to known for will be our clothes." Bryan joked dryly fighting a whine at the sight of his own attire.

"Touché." Spencer complimented watching as Boris gave one last grin before disappearing from sight leaving them all to wallow in their own self pity. "Well I guess it could be worse." He mumbled leaning towards Bryan.

"And how is that?" The said teen asked leaning over so that he would be able to catch ever whispered word.

"We could've had to dress like Tala." He ended smiling before he earned a rough slap to the head. Rubbing the sore spot he turned to find none other than, Tala Ivanov, feared captain of the knockout team The Demolition Boys.

"Shut the hell up you bastard, and go put your damn clothes on." The red-head barked glaring heatedly at the eldest of the team. "You too!" he shouted as he noticed Ian and Bryan snickering in the corner trying to avoid his wrath. Waiting till they left to their own quarters he turned to stare at the mass of orange, blue and white that was his new look.

Yanking his shirt off the male started to pace in front of his bed, where the outfit was currently lying, his hands held behind his back. "Listen here," pausing he turned to face forward his mind racking over a suitable name for the set of clothing, "you. We can do this the hard way, or we can do this the easy way. Now which to you prefer?" Quirking an eyebrow at the cotton forms he was about to go on into a lecture when a voice broke his silence.

"Sorry to break it to you princess but I don't think it plans on replying." The deep voice mocked the sound only known to belong to one person.

"Well, Kai, I didn't expect it to answer…soon." Shifting his position he watched the other with an unnerved gaze. The first thing to notice was that Kai was unashamedly ogling Tala who still stood shirtless. "Do you mind?" he hissed cursing himself mentally for the small blush that made itself known.

"Not at all." Kai replied simply moving to take a seat on the edge of the bed. "Please continue." Motioning for such the bluenette made himself more comfortable his head propped on a pillow.

"Sod off." Tala snarled. As if to show the other that his presence was of no bother to him he slid his own pants off and went about assembling the new suit. Zipping the front he turned to find the phoenix watching him with a bemused look. "Sorry to break it to _you _but this isn't a peep show so get lost."

"I'm hurt Tala, after all we've been through and still you can't even find it in that ice heart of yours to let me help you?" Kai replied holding a hand to his heart as in emphasis on being pained by the wolfs' statement.

"Oh and just what can you help me with?" Tala inquired moving a hand to his hip in an annoyed manner.

"Anything. Ask away." Kai replied in a serious tone leaning forward his chin cupped in his palm.

"And no jokes?" Tala tested giving the other a stern look.

"No jokes." Kai agreed rolling his eyes at the red-head's antics.

"Well what do you think of this?" he asked doing a slow spin for the other looking anywhere but at the pale face.

"It looks nice." He replied trying to hide the smirk that was tugging at his lips. In actuality the Russian was fighting off the urge to tackle the other and screw him senseless. The suit seemed to hug his body in all the right places and complimented his beautiful features.

"Just nice?" Tala seemed to take in the answer before looking back up at the other his blue orbs holding some unknown question.

"Well is there anything else?"

"Yeah just one more thing….Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?" Looking up his crystalline gaze held an emotion that Kai couldn't quite place. Hopefulness? Fear of the answer?

"Everything makes you look sexy." Kai answered wholeheartedly his tone not holding one bit of remorse. "Now as for my payment." Reaching out he easily pulled the lithe creature close capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. Letting his tongue roam he forced Tala's own tongue to battle with him although he already knew the efforts were futile.

Rolling them over Kai landed on top and smirked down at the scowl that the adorning the younger boys face. "But you know what?" he whispered huskily into the pale ear licking the outer shell.

"W-what?" Tala managed out fighting the urge to moan.

"I bet you will look sexier without it."

_**

* * *

A/N **_

**_Yeah it sucked but I had to finish this in one day because I won't be back until late on the 8th and I leave tomorrow so yeah…I also wrote another one but it is just a random piece from when they are outside the abbey. I will send in to Demi-goddess later and maybe she will let you read it. Thanx again. Catcha' later._**

_**-Kami Kotai**_

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work. 

And please can i remind you to pick your words wisely... /prods the intro i wrote at the beginning of this entry/

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY **


	5. Entry five Phoenixandashes

**Demi-goddess: **Not much to say apart from to enjoy this entry. /laughs/ All was said in the note in the previous entry...

* * *

This 5th entry was written by Phoenixandashes

**

* * *

Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?**

_**By phoenixandashes**_

**Disclaimer: Honestly, would I be writing this if I owned Beyblade? **(**D-G:** i don't think she would... well, she might... but I'm going to shut up: she doesn't own Beyblade, nor this concept, but she does own this story: okies?)

* * *

"You have _got _to be shitting me." 

Tala openly gaped as he pulled the leather jumpsuit, complete with unnecessary buckles, out of the box. Spencer hastily covered his laugh with a cough, Bryan raised an eyebrow…

Ian however, always one for being open with emotions, burst into hysterical laughter.

"Shut up, shortarse!" Tala said, throwing the box at the short purpled haired blader.

The box soared and spun in the air, landing in true anime style onto Ian's head, polystyrene shapes scattering everywhere and temporarily muffling Ian's laughter.

"Well," Spencer said over the muffled protests of Ian as the shortest bumbled around in disorientation, the box strangely stuck to his head. "At least… ummm…" Spencer cleared his throat. "You'll get noticed?"

Tala's face darkened. "Yeah, by all the friggin' perverts in the universe. I hope it doesn't fit."

"Uh… this may sound like a stupid question," Bryan said, raising a hand. "But seeing as I haven't been here for several months, what the hell happened to your other stuff?"

Spencer and Tala both pointedly looked at Ian, who was still stumbling around with the box on his head.

"Enough said," Bryan sighed.

"What did you actually _do_ while you were away?" Spencer asked.

Bryan smirked. "My business."

"Face it, Spence, he's not gonna tell us," Tala said. He lifted up the leather suit with one hand, holding it in the ends of his fingers with the look of utmost disgust on his face.

"Tal, anyone would think it was something the cat chucked up," Bryan said, rolling his eyes.

"If the orange was any brighter then it would look like it too." Tala's scowl deepened and he sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine, I'll go and try it on. If it doesn't fit… well, I don't know. I'll think of something."

"He can't send it back to where it came from?" Bryan asked quizzically as Tala vanished into the bathroom, the redhead muttering about 'borrowing something off Kai.'

"It was what was ordered before the Abbey was shut."

"Hell, Boris needs to sort out his taste."

"Maybe he'll learn something in prison."

"Unlikely."

"True."

The two friends sighed again, Bryan folding his arms and Spencer leaning back against the wall. Ian walked blindly past them, box still stuck securely on his head and went sprawling as Bryan stuck out his foot deliberately to trip him up.

xxxxx

Kai glanced up from his desk, pushing his glasses up his nose as the door swung open. Ian stormed through angrily, slamming the door behind him and flopping moodily onto the sofa.

Kai blinked but said nothing, only noting Ian's slightly dishevelled look, that he had polystyrene shapes stuck in his hair and the fact that Ian's nose was shining red, suggesting he had a run in with one of the other team-members.

It wasn't surprising really – Ian was almost constantly pissing Bryan off and even Spencer lost his temper occasionally. Tala had long since grown to ignore it as he did have a brotherly soft spot for Ian, and Ian (having liberal amounts of respect for Tala) tended not to bug him.

Kai turned back to his paperwork. He held his hand up in warning while scanning the rows of figures. "Leave it."

Ian shut his mouth again, wondering how exactly Kai knew he was going to say something. Scowling, he unzipped his lips again. "But -"

"I said leave it."

Ian screwed his nose up and muttered under his breath about 'stupid Falcons and high and mighty Phoenixes' but Kai, as ever, ignored him.

Two sets of ears twitched at a noise from downstairs – Ian looked up but Kai acted indifferent.

Footsteps pounded down the hallway and Bryan burst in through the doors. Ian's eyes widened, and Kai dropped his papers, glasses falling off his nose as he looked up.

What the hell could have made the stoic Falcon smile?

Bryan grinned, catching his breath. "You guys have to come and see this."

"See what?" Kai asked dangerously, but Bryan had already vanished. Ian jumped up and quickly followed. Kai sighed, folding his glasses neatly and shutting the door behind him.

Ian's laughter was echoing down the corridor and even Spencer seemed to be snickering. Kai pushed open the door and froze, the blood in his veins shooting straight to one awkward spot.

Tala was scowling at Ian, hands planted on leather clad hips. The buckles and straps highlighted the muscles under the tight leather and the fact that Tala had seemingly pulled open the top buttons open in irritation only added to the overall hotness. The fabric designed to cover his neck fell down, exposing creamy white skin, screaming at Kai to reveal more.

The Phoenix swallowed. "There is no way you are wearing that."

"Spoilsport," Spencer said.

"Come on, Tala," Kai said in a commanding tone. "I'll find something else for you to wear.

Tala sighed in relief, quickly following Kai up to his room, the two of them ignoring the others protests.

"Thanks Kai, I owe you one, there was no way… what's wrong with you?" Tala peered around Kai's shoulder, noting the stiff back and clenched fists. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for Ian to wreck my other stuff, and I know it would be pissing you off if I borrowed yours since you never lend…" Tala frowned. "Hey, why are you lending me stuff? You've never lent me anything ever!"

Kai swallowed, a blush creeping under his blue triangles. "You can't go out wearing that. I won't let you."

"Why the hell…?" Tala blinked and a semi-evil grin spread across his face. He stepped back from Kai and posed, legs spread slightly and arms linked behind his head. "Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

Tala didn't even have time to blink, let alone say anything – Kai was just that fast. Tala was knocked back on the bed, Kai sprawled on top of him, desire flooding his senses. The Phoenix's hot breath on his face was nothing to match the heat that was nestled between them both.

"Damn," Tala gasped, his lips millimetres from Kai's. "I didn't realise I got you that worked up."

Kai said nothing but slammed his lips down in reply, his tongue sweeping through Tala's open mouth. Tala moaned and surrendered (for now) his back arching into Kai, pressing them together.

Kai pulled away and collapsed over Tala, head buried in the redhead's neck, his breathing ragged and heavy. Tala smirked, deciding that he was not about to let Kai stay on top for much longer.

Hooking a leg around Kai's hips, Tala flipped them over in a flash, legs holding Kai to the bed as he straddled the dual-haired blader. "Did you think you were having all the fun?"

"Well I didn't hear you complaining," Kai retorted through breaths.

Tala smirked and captured Kai's lips, this time the one in control. Kai, however, wasn't going down without a fight, his tongue blocking Tala's entrance into his mouth. Tala growled in annoyance but smirked into the kiss, hips rocking gently to grind against Kai's want and need.

Kai gasped in their kiss, allowing Tala to explore thoroughly. Tala broke off suddenly and smirked in satisfaction at the flushed and somewhat dishevelled Kai beneath him.

"Well if that's what I get for dressing like an idiot, I think I might just keep this," Tala said in a business-like manner. He slid off the bed and readjusted his jumpsuit, clipping the top buttons together. He smirked at Kai, who was blinking in confusion.

"Wha…? Where are you going?"

"Training. I've been slacking lately, besides, I need to practise in my new gear." Tala stretched backwards experimentally, the leather clinging to every muscle. "It seems okay to move in…"

"Y…you're keeping it?" Kai sat up, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Well, if that's the reaction I get from wearing it…" Tala said, his eyes flicking down to Kai's 'problem' and up again. "Then I'll gladly dress like a prat for it."

"You bastard," Kai growled.

"I know!" Tala grinned and leant over to peck Kai's lips. "And don't you love me for it. Hold onto that for later," he added, hand cheekily brushing over the hardness in Kai's pants.

With that he quickly left the room and a hot and bothered Kai.

"Ivanov you bastard!" he shouted down the corridor, slamming the door and going to get a cold shower.

xxxxx

Tala called back his blade and Bryan scowled at him.

"If I didn't know any better," the Falcon said. "I'd say you perform better in that jumpsuit that you do in normal clothes."

"Must be the buckles," Spencer said. Ian nodded in agreement.

Tala smirked. "Or maybe it's because it sufficiently distracts people," he said with a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows.

Spencer sighed and Ian pulled a face. "Sheesh, Tala, I never knew you were so narcissistic."

Bryan blinked. "My Gods… did Ian just come out with a word longer than three letters?"

"Shut up, Kuznetsov!"

"Make me, shrimp!"

Tala smirked over his shoulder, feeling a pair of burning eyes on him. He "accidentally" dropped his launcher and bent down to get it…

Kai's eyes trailed to the spectacular view and his swallowed, licking his lips unconsciously. That bastard… playing with his head…

The Phoenix smirked. He'd get Tala back – if the Wolf though he was in control, Kai would just have to prove him wrong…

There was no way in hell Kai would let Tala stay in that jumpsuit for long…

xxxxx

* * *

By Phoenixandashes

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work. 

And please can i remind you to pick your words wisely... /prods the intro i wrote at the beginning of the 4th entry/

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY **


	6. Entry six L93

**Demi-goddess:** Nothing to say again... (I'm **that** boring)

* * *

This 6th entry was written by L93

* * *

Disclaimer: L93 doesn't own Beyblade, nor this concept, but she does own this story!

* * *

Kai and Tala were out shopping , but Kai was really annoyed coz Tala thought that everything was pretty. 

"Do we have to go shopping? It makes us look gay!" Kai whined

"Kai , we are gay! How can you forget _that!_" Tala said surprised..

"Yeah, yeah whatever.." Kai didn't really see anything interesting the reason he went was because he couldn't say no to Tala's puppy face..

_flashback_

"Kaaaaai…." Tala said approaching Kai slowly.

"Yeeeeeeeees…"Kai replied but with so much sarcasm.

"Can we go shopping…?"

"Why?" Kai replied instantly.

"Because I'm bored… and we need outfits for the Tournament."

"Can't we do something else?"

"No! I wanna go shopping!" Tala said stubbornly.

Kai was quiet for a little while then said, "Fine" yet he didn't seem so pleased about it.

_End flashback_

"Ooooooh! Look at that store! Its prettttttyyyyyyyyyyy!" Tala pointed at a colorful…very colorful store…Kai sighed

" This is gonna be a loooooong day…" Kai muttered to himself.

**after two hours**

"Aren't you done yet?" Kai asked in total annoyance.

" Ummm ..lemme check….yeah I'm done!" Tala almost screamed , which made almost everyone in the store cover their ears.

Kai was walking home with boyfriend who was currently humming very loudly.

Kai sighed a long sigh.

After they _finally _reached home Kai jumped on the couch and said " Finally home.." , while Tala went to the bedroom.

Five minutes later Tala came out wearing a very, very tight jumpsuit. Kai just stared.

"Uhhhh…." Kai didn't really know what to say…"Tala…wh-..why did you buy a jumpsuit!"

" Dunno really , I just never tried one before so I though it would be fun!" Tala screeched.

" Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight….." Kai swiched on the TV and started looking through the channels.

Tala just stood there looking offended , "KAI!" Tala screamed as he turned of the TV.

"What?" Kai said coolly.

"Aren't you gonna say something…"

"Like….?"

Tala was angry , how can Kai be so dense!

"Like how does this jumpsuit make me look.."

Kai was still looking clueless.

"Oh for gods sake , does this jumpsuit make me look sexy!" Tala finally said …or rather shouted.

Kai smirked…."Ohhhh so that's what you meant…" Kai's smirk got wider as he got closer to Tala and circled his waist. "Maaaaybe…."

"Kai! Just tell me already!" Tala said obviously annoyed; why did Kai have to stall!

"fine fine …jeez , no need to get angry…yes." Kai said

"Yes what?" Tala asked.

"Yes it does make you look sexy!" Kai said , rolling his eyes.

Just as Tala was gonna say something , Kai pulled Tala into a long passionate kiss…

* * *

(if you wanna know whats next……use your imaginationXD )

* * *

Written by L93

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work.

And please can i remind you to pick your words wisely... /prods the intro i wrote at the beginning of the 4th entry/

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY **


	7. Entry seven Moon Phases

**A/N- **Thanks to all reviewers. They do help loads... BUT ALL OF THE ENTRIES ARE SO FRICKIN GOOD I CAN'T CHOOSE! But i have to, so that's settled... remember to get your entries in by Saturday!

Again, not much to say, cos i'm a very very boring person...

* * *

**Entry no. 7 is sent in by Moon Phases

* * *

**

**Authors Note: It's kind of long but I hope you guys enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade…and I wrote this story for the competition that Demi-goddess is doing** (**D-G:** Yay me/Ahem/ i'll just leave now...)

'**Text'** Tala's inner self

* * *

"Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

Now you're probably thinking what could have possibly gotten me to ask that question….well I'll tell you. It starts off early this morning when my team and I were called for an important meeting. Before I get to that I think I should introduce myself first. My name is Tala Valkov. I'm the captain of the Russian beyblading team known as the Demolition Boys…well I was at least before Kai had to come and change everything.

Kai Hiwitari is the grandson of Voltaire Hiwitari, whom just happens to be in charge of everything here at Balcov Abbey. Well you're now probably wondering why it isn't called the Hiwitari Abbey instead of the Balcov Abbey. Well Hiwitari Abbey just sounds dumb and for another, supposedly the Abbey is run by a man name Boris Balcov.

He is the coach of the team you can say, and he is the one in charge of overseeing everything that goes on around here. The reason he's not in charge is real simple…money. That's right money…without it the Abbey would be just another tourist attraction. Being the beneficial backer, and co-founder of this lovely_ (yeah right_) place he _unfortunately _has a say on what does go on here.

Which brings me back to the fact that my position as captain, the one I worked so long and hard for, was given away in an instant to some spoiled, egotistical, rich brat. How fair is that? Well I guess its ok…its not like anyone on my team will listen to him anyway. Speaking of my team let me introduce them.

First there's Spencer. Spencer is an extremely tall blonde, with a very muscular build…now I'm not saying that I'm looking, its just really hard to not notice. Spencer is a very strong and silent type. He likes to battle quickly but also quick enough to humiliate his opponents when they lose.

Next is Bryan. Bryan is tall almost as tall as Spencer; he has a lavender hair color with the same color eyes. When Bryan blades, he is very powerful and just as ruthless. He has no remorse whatsoever for the pain that he puts others through. But don't get me wrong he's not bad all the time, in fact he's my closest friend…its just the way that we are raised and brought up here, that makes us act the way we do.

The last member of the team is Ian. Not only is he the youngest, but he is also the shortest, with purple bluish hair and the biggest nose you will ever see. You shouldn't underestimate him by his appearance thought. Even if he is just a substitute for the team he is quite powerful and ruthless…just not as ruthless as Bryan.

Now let's get back to the horrible situation that I had put myself through. My team woke up early as we are expected to do and dress in these ridiculous matching looking uniforms and go to this meeting that we just have to attend to or get severely punished if we don't. If you knew how bad things were around here…you have know problem with taking the latter option.

At this meeting, we (my team and I) were being informed about the upcoming Worlds and how things were gonna happen. This is where I found out that Kai would be taking my place as captain. Now if it not had been for the fact, that showing emotions was considered a weakness around here, and I would have been thoroughly punished if I did, I would have thrown the biggest tantrum you could ever see a fifteen year old throw. But seeing as the consequences are not very desirable, I just kept up my emotionless mask, and accepted it.

One last change was made before we could be on are way…our uniforms…apparently wearing the same uniforms doesn't seem to be a good idea. Why for the life of me I can't figure that out…I mean don't other sports teams wear the same uniforms to tell the two teams apart? Anyways they can't be that bad right?

Oh how wrong I was

* * *

"What the fuck? Who in the hell do they think they are? Is this some kind of sick fucking joke!" I think its safe to say that Bryan is pissed…very very pissed. To bring you up to speed we just received our brand new outfits and are being forced almost immediately to wear them, so we can get a feel for them…I'm starting to think I should retract my negative comment about our old uniforms compared to these new ones, they were things to be worn by royalty.

Now back to the situation at hand. Now having to wear these ridiculous outfits all day in front of everyone I might add, we have just got back to our rooms and are trying and I mean really trying to get Bryan to calm down. I should point out that we each have separate rooms but we spend so a lot of time with each other in each others rooms that we just label them as all of ours.

"Calm down Bryan…I'm not liking this as much as you are but we have to deal with it or else-"

"Or else what Tala…we'll get beaten and whipped to submission…id rather get beaten than wear this crap." Bryan stated still clearly upset over this issue and nothing seems to be working.

I can see what he means though whoever had these outfits in mind when they were made…were clearly on some kind of drugs. Spencer is wearing Dark white pants, with a green vest over a bright orange shirt. Ian is wearing Dark green overalls over a brown shirt. Bryan is wearing Maroon pants, with a matching vest outlined in fur around the collar, over a dark blue shirt. And me, I'm wearing a sleeveless white jumpsuit, over a long-sleeved blue shirt, with orange stripes running along the front of the jumper and the sides along the shoulder blades and legs, In addition is dark blue belt, with orange straps connected to it which hangs just below my hips.

Not only do they not do justice to us…I feel strangely insecure while wearing mine. Its weird I keep all these not so friendly looks from guys around the abbey. No ones ever paid much attention to me before today and it's quite unnerving.

"Even thought I may agree with you a little with you Bryan, the sooner we get this tournament over with the sooner we can get rid of these horrid uniforms…till then just stop complaining…and we may get through this." Spencer interjected before I could.

"Whatever" Bryan sighed. "I need a drink I'll see you guys later. Now you're probably wondering how Bryan managed to bring Alcohol in here. Well don't ask because I don't even know. But having a couple of drinks docent sound to bad right about now.

It was around midnight before we all managed to sneak back into our rooms and not get caught for being out and up passed curfew. As soon as I got in my room and shut my door I felt someone else's presence.

Still feeling kind of tipsy, I timidly called out. "Hello...who's there?"

"Tsk tsk Tala. First I find that your out past curfew, then I discover that you've been drinking…just what would Boris do when he finds out about all of this" said a mocking yet familiar voice, hidden in the shadows of the wall opposite of where I was standing.

"Kai?" I asked, as I tried to place the voice with a face. I was indeed proven correct when he stepped into the moon light that was pouring into my room through the barred windows.

"What the hell are you doing here." I hissed. He was one of the last people I wanted to see. Especially in my bedroom.

"I thought I told you already" he replied. "I came to check up on you but you weren't here. I really don't want to but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to report you." He said with a smug expression on his face.

"You wouldn't dare." I said while calling his bluff.

"And why wouldn't i?"

"Because you wouldn't risk getting yourself in trouble for walking around and disturbing him after curfew. If you were to tell on me, you would be telling on yourself."

His expression dropped, but was replaced with a smirk. "So I guess since I don't want to get in trouble for being out past curfew…I should just stay here with you huh?"

Man I just wanted to knock that smirk right off his face…but seeing as he's about twice my size I'll just think of something else." There is no way in hell that your staying here."

Oh yeah brilliant…can I really not come up with a better comeback than that? Now I remember why I don't drink much. It tends to make me act really stupid.

Kai just chuckled and started walking towards me, as I started walking backwards to avoid him. When he had me backed to a wall, he took my wrists and pinned my arms above my head, and placed his body flush against mine, to keep me from moving. As uninhibited as I was, I couldn't put up much of a fight.

'**Not that you would want to'**

What who was that?

'**Just your inner self speaking'**

Oh great I have a person living inside of my head…that's it I've totally gone mad!

'**Now…what do you mean by now…you've always been crazy you're just finally admitting to it'**

Oh great now I'm insulting myself…how wonderful

'**Yes now stop changing the subject and get back to the matter at hand'**

Which is?

'**The hot body being pressed against you'**

Hot body? Your not referring to Kai are you?

'**Is anyone else there? Of course I mean Kai you dummy'**

Okay now I know I've totally lost it. Kai is anything but hot

'**Anything but hot hmm…so that leaves, cute, gorgeous, handsome, totally fu-'**

Don't you dare finish that sentence…you know your one sick minded person

'**Technically I'm your mind so that means you were thinking all those meaning you're the sicko'**

Just you wait I'm gonna

'**Gonna do what you can't do anything without harming yourself'**

I…I…

"Tala?...are you okay?"

"What?" I asked snapping out of my battle with my inner-self…and glaring at the subject of that battle.

"I asked if you were okay." He said, and for the first time I noticed that he had a look of concern on his face.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

He had a moment of surprise on his face, before he covered it with hi own emotional mask.

"What makes you say that?" he asked me

"I don't know maybe that look you were giving me just now."

"You were probably just imagining things"

"I know what I saw"

"Oh yeah?" he said while raising a slate eyebrow. Like he was daring me to challenge him.

It was then I decided to get a better look at him. Kai's fairly tall, with a pretty good muscular build. He had spiky two toned hair, a slate colored hair in the front and dark blue in the back. Maybe I was judging him to harshly before…or I just might be really wasted…anyways experimenting even if it is for one night wouldn't hurt would it?

So I locked my gaze with his and said one single word. "Yeah".

He smirked, licked his lips, and stared at mine." You know Tala…this jumpsuit actually suits you."

"Really?" I asked staring at him kind of skeptically.

"Yeah. It brings out just the right features and accentuates your body pretty nicely." I felt my face heat up at that comment.

"Tala you're blushing." Kai said in a sing song voice.

And just like that it happened. I'm not sure what made me do it…the thing I know is that I was kissing Kai. It was a new and different experience…I've never felt anything like it before but it was really enjoyable. Pretty soon Kai was kissing me back with just as much feeling as I was giving him. We continued this before the need for air became to strong then we both broke apart panting for air.

"Wow Tala that was…that was amazing" Kai said in-between breaths.

"Hmmm you're not so bad yourself". I replied.

"So…it's about one o'clock now…we've got about four more hours to ourselves before its time for everyone to be up…what do you want to do?" Kai asked letting go of me and stepping away with a feeling of awkwardness now.

"Not sure…how about we just try to get some sleep for now and pick things up where we left off tomorrow?" I suggested going towards my drawers to pick out my sleeping gear.

"Sounds good to me he says. "But how about picking up where we left off right now?" he suggests while coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"As good as that idea sounds…I'm tired and we need rest for training tomorrow." I state while moving away from him and going to stand in front of my mirror to start brushing my hair for the night.

"Okay okay…I'll wait till tomorrow" Kai sighs while climbing into my bed. Watching him there, I'm not sure if it was the giddy feeling I was getting all of a sudden, lack of sleep, the alcohol not fully wearing off, or a mixture of the three, but all of the sudden I got the strong urge to just ask him so I did.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yes Tala?" he answered almost half asleep.

"Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

* * *

Written by Moon Phases

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work. 

And please can i remind you to pick your words wisely... /prods the intro i wrote at the beginning of the 4th entry/

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY **


	8. Entry eight Haru Hari

A/N- hey hey and welcome to the closing date of the competition. But this might not be the final entry! I'm awaiting the entry from Troublesome Aries and a few others. If you still wish to enter, i'll wait until tomorrow morning (since people who want to enter may only read this when i'm going to bed) then it's cut! Woop, end of comp...

But then i have to choose the winner ) : i hate choosing... the entries are so good: X

* * *

Entry no. 8 by... (okay, if i get your name wrong, i give you permission to kill me!) Haru Hari... or it might be Hari Haru... um... yeah, someone kill me XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Beyblade, not do I own any of it's characters, although this story was completely thought up by me.

"I am so not wearing this!" thought the red-haired blader as he opened the box, revealing what Boris had told him was "his new blading uniform", although what he found in the box could hardly qualify as normal clothing, let alone a beyblade uniform.

"It's a fucking jumpsuit!" he said to himself as he pulled out the skin-tight orange and black jumpsuit.

"If Boris thinks I'm wearing this then he must have taken one too many beyblades to the head." he said, this time a little louder to the last time.

"And at what point did you think he was actually sane?" came a voice from the door of Tala's room. Looking back in surprise, Tala saw his bluish-grey haired captain leaning against the door frame.

"I never really thought he was sane, but I gave him enough intelligence to choose something better then this!" he said utter disgust as he held out the jumpsuit for Kai to see. Giving it a look-over, the captain slowly walked over to his teammate and stood in front of him.

"Well, seeing as how your last outfit was destroyed in your previous battle, and you have nothing left to wear with the next World Tournament coming up in a week, I really don't have a choice." he said as he flipped one of the sleeves at Tala's face.

As the cloth brushed against his cheek, he couldn't help but blush a little bit, only to fake a cough and look down at the floor to avoid being seen.

Seeing him suddenly hide his face, Kai let out a small smirk, only to hide it once Tala looked back up again.

"Why don't you try it once and see how it looks on you" Kai said, taking a step back. Tala thought for a moment before taking the jumpsuit back with him to his bathroom.

After changing, Tala took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. The jumpsuit didn't really leave anything to the imagination. The bulk of the suit was black, with orange streaks running down the arms and legs. The tightness of the suit showed off his well-toned stomach and ass.

Tala gave off a small smile as he looked into the mirror. For the past two years he had had a crush on his team captain, and for a while now he had wondered whether or not Kai had had feelings for him. He had seen his captain looking at him whenever he thought that he wasn't looking. To Tala, this would be the perfect opportunity to find out his captain's feelings for him.

Walking out into the bedroom, he took a moment to grab his beyblade from the side table and walk in front of his captain. "So, what do you think?' Tala asked, giving a quarter spin to show off his backside.

Kai let out a small moan as he looked at Tala's ass. Quickly regaining his composure as Tala turned back around to face him. "Eh, it could be worse" Kai said, raising up his hand to hold his chin, while at the same time hiding the smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it's okay, but it has it's problems" Tala began, holding up his beyblade, "but it really doesn't give me anywhere to hold my blade."

Loosening his grip on his blade slightly, causing it to fall out of his hand and behind him on the floor. Looking back at his blade, he shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and bent over to pick his blade up. Kai choked a bit as he continued to stare at Tala's butt. At the sound of Kai choking, Tala couldn't help but smirk a bit as he picked up his blade and turned back around to face his captain.

"So" began Tala, walking over in front of Kai, "does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

Kai gave off a small smirk. He knew what Tala was doing, and no one could get the upper hand of Kai Hiwatari. "Eh, it has it's flaws." he said, walking over to Tala's side.

Tala's face contorted to one of both hurt and anger. "What exactly does that mean?" he said, his voice conveying that of anger.

"Well" Kai began, walking around behind Tala, "for one thing, the side of this outfit are out of proportion." As he said this, he placed both his hands of Tala's sides and began to move them up and down. "The sides seem a little off, don't you think?"

As soon as Kai began rubbing his hands on his sides, a wave of intense pleasure coursed through his body, sending a rush of blood downward.

"Tala?" Kai asked, waiting for his teammate to respond. At the mention of his name, Tala snapped back into reality. "Huh, what? Oh yeah, right." he said as he tried to concentrate on what his captain was saying.

"Yeah, and another thing, this seem running down the back is a little off" Kai continued as he removed one of his hands from Tala's side and started tracing the seem line on Tala's back, going all the way down his ass.

Tala let out a small moan as Kai went down his ass, causing Kai to smirk again. Seizing the moment, Kai took his other hand and moved it forward, rubbing on the bulge that had now formed. "And this part of the outfit seems to bulge out a little more then it should" he said as he started rubbing the protrusion.

"B..Bastard…" Tala moaned as he leaned back into Kai's embrace.

"I don't hear you telling me to stop" commented Kai as he leaned closer into Tala, removing his hands from their current position and wrapping them around Tala's waist.

Tala, not to be outdone, quickly turned around and smashed his lips into Kai's. The kiss began to deepen as Kai began to nibble on Tala's lower lip, asking for entry. Tala readily agreed as he opened his mouth and allowed Kai's tongue to enter and explore inside his mouth.

The kiss continued for a few more moments before they both cut off the kiss in need for air. "So, you still really never answered my question." commented Tala, as he pushed back out of Kai's embrace, "does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

Kai took a moment ponder the question, "absolutely" he answered, trying to pull Tala back into his embrace.

Tala gave off a smirk as he began walking to the door, "good, cause if the suit made you act like that, just think about what it'll do to the crowd at the tournament." he said as walked over and out the door.

Kai could only look as Tala left the room. Tala might have won this time, but tonight was going to be a completely different story.

* * *

Written by Haru Hari -.-' i bet a million quid i got that name wrong... but hey, i'm blonde...

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work. 

And please can i remind you to pick your words wisely... /prods the intro i wrote at the beginning of the 4th entry/

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS APRIL 9TH SO HURRY HURRY **


	9. Entry nine Troublesome Aries

D-G: I dunno if this is the last entry... please put this story on Story Alert if you haven't, cos i'm going to announce the winner here :)

* * *

Entry no. nine written by Troublesome Aries _

* * *

Troublesome Aries: oo I'm so bad! Wai! XD so sorry for keeping ya waiting Demi! I'm suppose to be doing my three projects but I'm doing this first xP screw school _

_Hope you people enjoy even though you've read this concept…over eight times lol_

_Summary:_ When the pre-teen Demolition boys get their official Abbey clothing that they will wear at future World Championships, Tala draws unwanted attention to his body… but is all of it unwanted? Kai/Tala

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade or this idea xD so not mine! Lol I just wrote a story to the concept. –Points to summary- not mine.

_Does This Jumpsuit Make Me Look Sexy?_

-:-:-

Bracing himself Tala Ivanov captain of the Demolition Boys beyblading-team representing Russia—stood in front of his beyblade opponent Bryan Kutznestov—a malicious beyblader.

Known for his raw power of wind attacks in his beyblade harming his opponent physically, Bryan is giving his captain everything he has—Boris wanted it so. Tala had to get stronger for his upcoming battle.

High sharp cold winds whipped past the redhead cutting his white and orange uniform—blood seeped from the small wounds, droplets staining the floor.

He called out his bit beast, Wolborg. An enormous wolf spirit shone out from the beyblade snarling towards his enemy.

The falcon screeched flapping its wings for more wind pushing the wolf spirit back.

Wolborg stood his ground. He would wait until his master signalled him to attack.

"Wolborg attack!" Tala ordered. The wolf did as told unleashing snow and ice from nowhere. Falborg—Bryan's spirit—was pressed back. The purple beyblade did not stop spinning nor flew out of the dish. Their battle continued.

Then the door into the room was opened. Someone entered the room.

Both boys would not have been distracted so easily. However the person who stood at the entrance to the room was—

"Boris sent me here to battle Tala," the boy spat.

Kai Hiwitari, supposed leader of the Blade Breakers team the Demo-Boys were to face off in the next round. Kai had betrayed his team to represent Russia. His reasons…really were for a dark powerful beyblade.

Black Dranzer, Dranzer's counterpart.

Bryan glared while Tala stayed silent.

His breathing was shallow, blood still bubbling out of his cuts. His clothing was torn. Ripped on his legs and thighs, biceps and arms. Across his chest and back. He looked a mess.

"Who are you?" Bryan sneered. He did not believe bullshit from the enemy. Kai glared back with his own stoic face.

"Your new captain," he smirked walking up in front of the lilac haired teen. Blue orbs snapped. He had worked so hard to get a spot on the team! So hard—too become the captain! He was chosen out of all the beybladers in the abbey! he had risen above them all! And now—this snotty brat was going to take his place just like that?

"What are you talking about?" Tala demanded retreating his beyblade.

"I'm saying, I'm taking your place Ivanov," Kai replied pulling out a black and red beyblade.

Black Dranzer.

Bryan snorted retrieving his Falborg. If Boris had sent Kai…he could not object—but Tala needed to change into something else and get cleaned up. He did not hold back in his battle and Tala could prove that.

"Don't you think Tala should take a break first?" It was not that Bryan cared, just that…he held high respect for his captain. Kai could never replace him.

"Boris said he would battle me right now."

Bryan glared looking down at his beyblade. Falborg, Falborg…did a lot to Tala. Tala needed rest. Clenching the toy in his hands he walked out of the room. He would have to tell Boris that Tala needed a change of clothes—he could not walk out into the world championships with that torn outfit.

-:-:-

It was a quick battle.

Tala was already worn out and Kai had just ganged up on him attacking like crazy. He loved the rush of power he had over the redhead. Loved it. It felt so good to have control over Tala.

Tala slumped to the ground eyes piercing his opponent. His blade lay next to him outside of the dish. He lost the battle.

"Looks like I win," Kai smirked calling his blade back. Black Dranzer whisked back to his master where he then pocketed it into his left pant pocketed as well as his launcher.

"So? What do you want? Some kind of prize?" Tala snorted standing up making his way out of the room. He had to get out of those clothes. He felt really exposed.

"Maybe," Kai answered following after Tala coming up right behind him. Lifting his hand to open the door Kai laced his fingers with Tala's. Gasping Tala pulled his hand back, which was just caught again. He aimed to flip his body around to kick his offender and release his hand from Kai's grip but the blunette anticipated this pressing him against the wall next to the door.

"What the fuck is up with you?"

"I want a prize." Blue eyes widened.

"WHAT?" he did not expect Kai to be serious. No one was really awarded some prize for winning a beybattle. Not even him.

"You heard me," his voiced deepened sounding husky and so…dominant. Tala suppressed a shiver trying to wriggle free. Kai pressed his whole body weight against the boy.

"Let me go Kai," Tala growled. Kai leaned forward placing his chin on the exposed shoulder, leaning face to the slim blood-free white neck. Tala had to suppress another shiver due to that contact.

"Hm…you're sensitive." Kai stated grinning. Tala's voice caught in his throat.

Kai took the silence as to continue with what he wanted. So he did.

Darting out a tongue, he trailed up the slender neck reaching Tala's earlobe tugging it with his teeth. The cold air brushed where Kai and licked him and Tala had to let his body shiver. Blood rushed below and above his face as the blush crossed the bridge of his nose. Scowling Tala pushed back bucking Kai off of him successfully.

"Bastard," he left the room with Kai's gaze to follow after him.

-:-:-

Tala stormed out of the battle room stalking down the halls angrily.

"What the fuck did he think he was doing? Arg, bastard! Hmf," making his way to the corridors he opened his door and slammed it shut behind him. Arms folded across his chest. Wincing he remembered his wounds. They were all closed up now, blood dried, but he had to take a shower. He felt dirty.

Sighing he looked up spotting a new uniform laid out on his bed. Walking over to it curiously he picked up the soft fabric opening it up examining it. It was just like his uniform he was wearing now…only it looked a bit smaller.

Shaking his head he made his way to his washroom grabbing a pair of clean boxers from his bedside table drawer.

-:-:-

Stepping out from the washroom Tala dumped his clothes across the stone room where it fell on the floor in a heap. Looking down at himself his face scrunched up in a frown.

It…was really tight.

The white and orange jumpsuit must have been an extra size smaller or something. It tightly hugged his whole body. He could not let anyone see him like this. It made him look really gay. It was so tight around his crotch area and he felt really uncomfortable.

"You really should have started with that size from the start," reeling around Tala came face to face with Kai.

"K-Kai?" Smirking Kai took a step forward as Tala took a step back. Realizing he let himself be controlled by that movement he stood his ground as Kai took a second step forward. Just a centimetre apart.

"You look good, but before when…your clothes were torn, I saw more skin," Kai chuckled grabbing Tala's arms and ramming him against the wall. The redhead gasped cursing himself afterwards for letting his guard down so easily like that.

"What-what are you talking about?" the smirk tugged Kai's lips again as he let his eyes wander down the lightly muscled body. The tight top with the collar up, underneath the warm soft long sleeved shirt. His extremely tight white pants that squeezed his nice thighs and undoubtedly his small firm ass.

"I mean…you look even better without clothes on," Kai explained with no shame as his eyes glinted. A bright blush appeared on the bridge of Tala's nose. He could not believe Kai just said that. Since when was he gay?

"Uh…does this jumpsuit make me look sexy then?" Was the oh-so-intelligent reply the redhead could muster up.

"Damn right." Kai closed the gap between them to which Tala's blush only further heated. He had never been kissed before. It was…sweet…and gentle, but then Kai prodded his lips open and he felt blood rush below him. He had never felt like this. Kai noted Tala's shyness and chuckled.

"You are such a virgin!" he laughed ending the kiss and finally letting Tala's arms free. Anger flared through his embarrassment.

"WHAT? SO YOU'RE NOT?" Kai stopped laughing before turning around to face the redhead. His ego was hurt.

"…"

xD "Hah! So you're a virgin as well!" Kai sent him a 'whatever' look before heading to exit the room.

"Ah! Wait! Uh-?"

"You do look sexy in that outfit Tala. It hugs your body in **all** the right places." Kai hinted nudging in between Tala's legs. "But you'd still look better with it off." And with that Kai left the room with a playful smirk plastered on his face.

Tala fumed. "This-this-Arg!" Tala tugged one of the red strands that fell over his face.

"I'll blame it on hormones," he scoffed passing by the mirror next to him. Eyeing himself once more-"heh. This jumpsuit does make me look sexy," he grinned before kicking himself. He was acting **really **unlike himself.

* * *

Troublesome Aries: that sucked I know, this morning it was more serious and I think the pizza did not help near the end . it became so…K+ lol xD I was gonna write a lemon and everything but o.o I had pizza… 

This is all my crappy writing since I did not give it to my beta xD leave any thoughts? n.n;; And HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURO666! –lots of hugs-

Hope you all enjoyed –bows- even though the ending sucked! xP

* * *

Please review, since the **opinions **showed in the reviews will help me to decide the winner. If any entry recieves a flame, i will not- i repeat NOT- be a happy bunny... people who know me know that i will not tolerate mindless flaming. If you wish to critisise a piece of work, please do so constructively so that the author can make their work better, rather than feel utterly shitty about their work. 

And please can i remind you to pick your words wisely... /prods the intro i wrote at the beginning of the 4th entry/

If you would like to enter, please view Troublesome Aries' profile page or my DeviantART journal for details.

**COMPETITION ENDS TODAY SO HURRY HURRY **


	10. THE WINNERS!

Please read the following paragraph before viewing the winners.

As you know, since I have said it many times before, this competition was very hard to judge. Everyone's entry is a winner, but I had to hammer it into my head that we needed an overall winner and two runners up: I still have the hammer marks on my head.

I'm not going to drag this out anymore…

* * *

3rd place winner- L93 

Reason: Her idea was very different from all the ideas, so therefore it won me over to place her 3rd. She portrayed Tala and Kai in a different way too. It didn't need the long, passionate semi-lime/lime scene to portray her point. Therefore, she wins a picture to do with her story (chosen by me: 'Twill be a surprise)

* * *

2nd place winner- Troublesome Aries 

Reason: Now, before I receive flames, I did not choose her because she is my friend. I chose her entry because it was different from the others. It had some concepts that were similar to the others, but she had twisted them to grab the reader (especially me). The way she wrote the overall Jumpsuit Concept is amazing. She wins a oneshot, story to be chosen by her.

* * *

And finally,

* * *

1st place winner- Tala-baby 

Reason: The whole notion of the white box and Tala glaring at it just made me laugh. The emotions she produced in her story sounded genuine, therefore you could almost feel them too. The way she used the line, 'Does this Jumpsuit make me look sexy?' (the key line) also won me over due to the odd extremity she took it to with Tala asking Boris instead of Kai XD. She wins a oneshot, storyline chosen by her, and a picture to do with her story- chosen by me. 'Twill be a surprise! ;)

* * *

Please don't be upset if you didn't win. You're all winners to me, and I thought all the stories were well written in their own right. 

Maybe… maybe, you'll win in the next competition /Snickers/ you'll have to wait for the idea and such… lol.

Well done to everyone! I love you all, my darlings!

/hugs Tala and Kai so tight, their heads pop off/ …oops /runs from fans/

Demi-goddess  
Queen of OCs  
XxXxXxXxX


	11. The Ending Piece!

D-G; This isn't an entry. This is a kind of 'Ending-piece', written by Kamia Kotai. Because I'm blonde, I can't remember why I'm posting this…

_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its wonderful characters and only made this as an entry for Demi-Goddess's great contest. Yep that is right, she had this brilliant concept!**_**_

* * *

Does This Jumpsuit Make Me Look Sexy?_**

"None of these will do!" Tala shouted with an annoyed tone detectable in his usually solid voice. "It has to be perfect!" Moving back to the closet he rummaged through all of the clothes but found nothing suitable. Flopping down on the bed he sighed and started to pout.

"What are you doing in here?" Bryan asked stepping into the room with a frown etched onto his fine features.

"Well isn't it obvious? I am searching high and low for something to wear tonight!" he shot back his eyes brightening at the thought of his later date with none other than, Kai Hiwatari.

"Yes I can see that but what I want to know is why you are looking for something to wear in _my _room." Bryan glared back at him scanning his quarters and giving a mental groan at the visible damage.

"Oh well I already tried on every piece of clothing I own, including the very fashionable Speedo I bought myself. And all of Ian's clothes are too small, I tried so don't even bother, and Spencer's stuff practically swallowed me." he smiled while counting off to make sure he was right. "And now I have gone through yours too, but to no avail. I mean really Bry, how do you wear any of this?" he stuck out his tongue as an emphasis. "Oh and-" jumping to his feet the Russian teen scurried over to the closet. "Why haven't you ever worn this?" he questioned with a cocky smirk.

Paling visibly the falcon turned from his captain and grumbled, "I told you I won't wear _that _for as long as my body still holds life."

"So then when everybody is busy mourning your early death I shall be dressing your corpse in this." Tala grinned at his own antics and whipped the pair of leather pants and matching top from the closet.

"Suit yourself." Bryan retorted turning on his heel and shuffling from the room.

"Hey Bry wait u-" Unfortunately Tala was cut off as the black pants had found themselves wrapped around his legs. Cursing with a very colorful vocabulary he growled before shooting to his feet. "Anyway, what I was going to say is why don't you come shopping with me."

"So do you really want me to go because we are friends or because you don't have a car and need a ride?" The pale eyed teen asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the other.

"No." Tala replied in a baffled manner, "It just wouldn't be the same without you there...and besides that I'm kinda hungry and figured I could sucker you into paying for lunch." he mumbled the end.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." he grinned. "So what do you say? Please Bry this is really important to me!"

Turning to stare into the intent set of puppy eyes the elder ran a hand through his lavender colored locks before heaving a sigh, "Fine I'll take you, but only for one hour you got me?"

"Right right one hour no problem." The wolf replied brushing him off while already dashing for his room.

**XxAt the Store-2 hours laterxX**

"Okay what about his one?" Tala yelled to the other.

"Well, Tala, if you don't come out of the changing rooms I can't see it." Bryan shot back scowling at the closed door.

"Hold on a second!" he snapped indignantly, "Jeez you are always rushing me." After what seemed like another hour of waiting the read head finally emerged from the changing rooms. His new choice was that of a western style. Tight blue jeans that held a worn effect even when they were no older than one week from the sweatshop and a plaid button up shirt. Just for, what Bryan assumed would be fun, the red-head had thrown on a tan cowboy hat the only hair showing was that on the nape of his neck and his two longs strings of bangs. The Russian male was currently spinning in front of the mirror trying to get a glance at his own ass without falling over. With an irritated noise he turned the other way but still his butt hid from his sight.

Hoping to be leaving Bryan tried a new approach, wholeheartedly agreeing. "It looks great so throw it in the basket and lets blow this joint."

"But I still have one more to try on." Tala protested furrowing his brow while still doing mindless turns and poses. "It will only take a moment." he reasoned.

"You said that about sixty moments ago!" Bryan snarled his voice testy.

"I know but this is different!" The teen argued.

"How so?"

"Those times I was lying and I am really telling the truth now!" he admitted his icy orbs not showing the slightest hint of guilt.

"Fine but if you take more than five minutes you can walk home." Bryan spat finally being pushed to the edge of his limits.

"Okay five minutes I got it." Jumping back into the changing room Tala ripped the next outfit off the hanger and then went about stripping off his own set of clothes. Not bothering to time himself he stood again and went about zipping the suit. Casting a glance towards the mirror he winked at himself and then finally with a look of satisfaction he exited and twirled again for his best friend. "So?"

"It looks..." pausing to search for words Bryan smirked and nodded, "nice."

"Nice? Nice? That is all you can say?" Tala barely contained a shriek.

"Well what do you want me to say?" The wind glider snapped back at his companion.

"How about, 'Gee Tala you sure do look hotter than the sun in that!'" Tala replied deepening his voice to mimic the other.

"First off I don't sound like that and secondly I don't say 'gee' and thirdly you are going on a date tonight with your boyfriend and I don't plan on having him pummel me when he finds out I said you looked, as you so diligently put it, "hotter than the sun."" he recoiled using air quotes at the ending.

"Okay then answer me this." Tala replied seeming to not have heard a word of Bryan's rant.

"Then can we leave?" he bargained.

"Yes I'll leave butt naked to speed up the process just answer it."

"Okay, but if I do you had better put on something else before we leave because I don't want to see any part of you naked. Ever."

Scowling Tala did another turn for himself before turning to face Bryan with an innocent gaze, "Does this jumpsuit make me look sexy?"

"Huh?" Bryan asked being taken off guard by the sudden question his face starting to heat up at the thought.

"Does this jumpsuit-" he motioned to his body, "make me-" again he motioned to himself, "look sexy?" at the end the teen went about giving a seductive look to emphasize the word, 'sexy'.

Looking his captain over he chewed his bottom lip nervously, "Uh-well I-uh-I"

"Okay that answers it just fine." Tala smirked at his friends' lack of words. "I'll be out in a minute!" he called through the wood.

"I'll be out in a minu..." fading off Bryan glared at the door while mocking his captain in a girlish tone.

**XxLater that nightxX**

"Thanks for dinner Kai, it was, amazing." Tala smiled brightly letting his eyes wander to meet a soft set of crimson.

"Your welcome love." Kai replied advancing on the other moving to place feather light kisses over the strong jaw line. Nipping at a part of pale flesh he pulled back to let his eyes rake over the others lithe form hidden behind the mass of blue, orange and white. "Thank-you for looking so damned hot." Leaning back in he continued where he had ended suckling at an area where he was now intent on leaving a mark.

"B-Bryan says-" pausing to let a moan slip past his dry lips he threw his head back allowing the teen even more access to his snow white skin. "Bryan says it makes me look sexy." he ended grinning when Kai grunted and pulled away.

"For once Bryan and I agree on something." shifting forward he planted a chaste but firm kiss on the others lips nibbling at the bottom. "But remind me to beat him later for advancing on my property."

_**

* * *

A/N**_

_**Well as I said this didn't follow the summary which is why it wasn't my entry. I thought this was ten times better than my other but hey that is just me. Anyway thanx again. **_

_**-Kami**_

* * *

D-G: Well, sayonara people! Thank you to all who entered this competition and thank you to Kami for writing what I dub 'The-Ending-Piece'! Byeeeee!

The End  
Das Ende  
L'Extrémité  
El Extremo  
конец


End file.
